


Holotapes

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Nora has gone on a trip to the Capital Wasteland for a few weeks. She leaves a holotape for her romantic companion.Not finished yet, as I still have quite a few more characters to do, but more coming soon.





	1. Danse

Hey, Danse. It's me - Nora. I mean, you probably figured that out already, seeing as I left this in your toolbox for you. I, uh, haven't really figured out how to use this thing yet, so I hope this works like it should. This was actually Shaun's idea, so if it helps you miss me a little less, you can thank him when you see him.

Before I really get into this, I just want to put you at ease. You always worry, like I do about you. It's one of the things I love about you, but there's no need to worry. This isn't like a goodbye or one of those ridiculous movie clichés. I guess you wouldn't know about those, anyway. I'll have to get the projector in the old movie theatre working and I can show you one day, but for now, I just want you to know that you're the most important person in my life.

I know what you're thinking because I see it on your face every time I look at you. You are a person, Danse, not a thing, not a machine. You're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met, both inside and out. You're selfless and devoted and so strong to keep going after everything that's happened. I... I just thought I'd remind you of that while I'm not around to tell you every day. That's why I wanted to leave you a holotape instead of a letter or something, to make it personal. If you ever doubt yourself or you're not feeling so good, you can listen to me tell you that I love you over and over again if you want to. Then again, I can't blame you if you want a break from my voice - you hear it often enough.

Seriously, though... I had a point here and I can't remember what it was... I should only be away for a few weeks, a month at the very most. It's going to feel a lot longer without you here. You might not realise it, but you always know just what to say to make my day, Danse. I'm going to miss your arms around me at night and the smell of power armour grease that just clings to you, no matter how much you shower.

Please remember to shower - with soap. No, really. Just because I'm not here, that's no excuse for a lack of cleanliness. Shaun will know and I've told him to remind you. He's got a nose like a bloodhound. I'm not kidding.

Whenever I go out on my own, I think... I think back to what happened at the listening post, how different, how awful it would have been if I hadn't managed to change Elder Maxson's mind. I'd be lost without you. You're the only person who dropped everything, even when we were on a mission, just to make sure I was holding up okay. And if I wasn't, you always listened to me rattle on about my life before the war and how much I wished I could have it all back. I don't feel like that, anymore, not now that I have you. I wouldn't give you up for the world, Danse. You're everything to me and I wouldn't be able to cope without you.

Anyway, I think that's about it. I promised Shaun I'd bring back a few boxes of Fancy Lads. I swear, you're both as bad as each other with those things. Try not to do anything stupid while I'm away. I love you. See you soon.


	2. Arthur Maxson

I had my doubts that you'd even find this with how hard you're working lately. It's funny - I feel like I should be reciting my serial number or something. This isn't a formal report, though. It's more like a... a personal message; a holotape for your ears only, or a little parting gift to listen to at your leisure while I'm away.

I know how precious your time is, so I'll try to keep it short. I often think about when we first met and how inspired and mesmerised I was by you. I want you to know that hasn't changed, Arthur. You work far too hard and I hope to God you're listening to this during a break, because I don't want to return to the Prydwen to find out you've had a heart attack.

I always remember the first time we slept together and you saw that tattoo on my ass. That was also the first time you gave me that little smirk, the one that always makes me laugh when the corner of your lip twitches up. I remember telling you how drunk I was when I got it and you listened, laughed a little, then carried on kissing me. I liked that there was no judgement, no bigoted opinion, just a little teasing before everything resumed as normal.

If there's one thing I'm going to miss, it's wearing your coat when I'm cold. I don't know whether it's because I shot my liver with drink in my teenage years or because I was on ice or what, but it's freezing on the Prydwen. There's only so much I can do to keep warm. My best coat was destroyed when the bombs fell, so it's not like I don't have an excuse. It smells great, by the way. Just like you.

I won't keep you for much longer, I promise.

After we destroyed the Institute, I wondered what I had left. What I'd left behind. I struggled to come to terms with the fact that I had willfully erased all that remained of my happiness and my pre-war life. I thought I could cheat time, make us whole, make us a family again. It didn't work out that way, not at all. I pushed that big red button because I trust you, because I believe in you, in your purpose and determination. All these months later, I know I made the right choice. I can't change the past and stop the bombs from ever falling. I can't get Nate back, but I can decide my future. I don't know much, other than that I need the structure, routine and comradeship the Brotherhood gives me, but I also know that I want you to be a part of that future.

The 'Elder' in you can settle on your shoulders like that coat, but I'm glad you've let me see Arthur, because as much as you might like to believe the opposite is true, you're not all Maxson. The caring, passionate and gentle man beneath is Arthur. I don't think you get a chance to show him off very much. It doesn't matter anyway, because I love you from every angle, both literally and metaphorically, but it's beneficial for both of us when I plead with you to come to bed and relax.

Right, okay. I think I've said all I need to, for the time being. Oh, I forgot to say, I'm going to confirm a little good news while I'm there. I'm pretty sure it's good news and I hope that you'll be as exited as I am to hear it, but I just want to double check before I jump the gun. I'm sorry I can't tell you yet, but I want to do it in person.

I love you - all of you. Remember that.


End file.
